Nightmare
by T-money1
Summary: Alternate ending to the movie. Rain and Alice survived the horrors inside the Hive, but now must face the dangers in the desolate Raccoon City. Can they survive? Rain/Alice. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Resident Evil." I only own the DVD. The video game franchise is owned by Capcom, and the movie is owned by Columbia Tristar (I think). I could go on and on about the other stuff, but to be simple, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BASED ON THE MOVIE OR GAMES. So please, please, PLEASE don't sue me, I have nothing at all to give.

Anyway, this story revolves around the movie. It is an alternate ending to the film. I liked the movie, except for one thing. I thought it sucked when Rain (Michelle Rodriguez) died at the end. If by saying this, I spoiled the ending of the original movie for ya.

Well…fuck you! You should have seen the movie by now. After all, it's been out for years. I mean for real. Anyway, enjoy.

**Interesting Note (just for fun)** – Say, did you ever stop to realize that somewhere else in the world right now, someone is getting ready to kill himself? (LOL)

**NIGHTMARE**

Alice, Rain, and Matt believe they were going to escape from the Hive in one piece…at least, that was before the Licker appeared on the train, managing to kill Kaplan.

Alice fought off the monster best as she could, being lucky enough to stab its tongue with a broken pipe. As Rain was weak from the affects of the anti-virus, Matt was the only one left to help Alice. He tried to open the bottom hatch to kill the monster, but got knocked down by the movement of the train.

When Alice thought the Licker would break free and kill them all, the bottom hatch opened, causing the creature to fall through and get trampled by the train. Alice turned around and saw Rain standing hunched over with her hand on the release button.

"Figured you could use some help," the commando smiled weakly.

Alice was relieved to see that the anti-virus cured Rain. Matt came to as well, although dazed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he tried to shake off the cobwebs.

Rain simply responded, "We fried his ass."

"It's over?" Matt asked.

"It's over," Alice said with relief. "It's finally over."

Alice lifted Rain up, as Matt was able to get to his feet as well, making it out of the Hive just as the doors closed. The three made it to the front door of the mansion, happy to have survived.

"God, I can't wait to get back to civilization," exclaimed Rain has she collapsed to the floor.

"You and me both," the blonde agreed. "I guess you're gonna go out and get laid like you said you wanted to huh?"

Rain chuckled at the straightforwardness. "The only problem is who am I going to get to do the job?"

Alice responded, "I'm not sure, but I would like to help if I can."

"Maybe you can," Rain said as a devious smile came over her lips. "After all, you still owe me a kiss."

Alice was shocked. "You heard that?"

"Oh yeah," the dark-haired woman nodded.

The two laughed at that, until they noticed Matt in discomfort as he fell on his back, groaning in pain and grabbing his arm, which was wounded by the creature.

"Oh shit, he's been infected!" Alice said while reaching for the box containing the anti-virus, while Rain held Matt down. "Don't worry, Matt. Everything will be alright."

Suddenly, the doors opened and several men in white radiation suits, revealed to be Umbrella's clean-up crew, came in.

Alice put up a fight, but Rain had yet to regain her strength. The men grabbed Matt and carried him away as the two women tried to fight back but failed as they were tranquilized.

* * *

Alice woke up in a white room, with no idea how she got there.

Lying on a table with almost nothing on except for a synthetic apron covering her, she took out all the needles and tubes that were in her body and got off the table on wobbly legs.

Alice wasn't alone as she saw Rain in the same position. She staggered over to the sleeping Hispanic women and tried to resuscitate her.

"Rain?" the blonde said as she shook the sleeping female. "Rain, it's me Alice. Come on, you have to get up."

Rain's eyelids fluttered open at that moment, turning her head to see a familiar blond-haired woman. "Alice?"

"Yes, it's me Rain," Alice reassured as she checked on her colleague's well-being. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Rain simply stated as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Come on, let me help you up."

Alice helped Rain to her feet and, after a couple of tries, got her to stand. The two women left the room to find the exit.

When they noticed their apparel, they searched for new clothes, only to find two white hospital coats. Reluctantly, they put them on and they made their way out of the lab.

* * *

They reached the entrance, stepped outside and saw their environment.

But what they saw shocked them…

Raccoon City lying in ruins, almost as if a war took place.

The two women walked among the debris, wondering what happened, until they came across a littered newspaper, which stated in big bold words "THE DEAD WALK".

"Looks like the T-Virus broke out among the populace," Rain noted as she tossed the newspaper and surveyed the damage to the city.

"Figured those dickheads would do something like this."

The two came across an abandoned police car and found some guns.

"So what do we do now?" Rain asked with two handguns firmly in both hands.

With a cock of her shotgun, Alice replied, "We get out of here."

* * *

A few minutes passed as the two walked among the ruined city, keeping their eyes peeled for any zombies.

"It's pretty quiet," Rain noted.

"Too quiet for my taste," Alice added as she surveyed the environment. "That's what worries me."

The two women continued to walk in silence as the dark-haired woman kicked a soda can she came across.

"Well, we should try to stay as quiet as we can," Alice said. "Who knows what we might come across? They're could hundreds, maybe thousands, of those fuckers around."

Suddenly, a group of zombies spotted them and staggered toward the female duo with hunger in their eyes.

"So much for being quiet," Rain replied sarcastically.

The two women saw the group and unloaded into the oncoming horde. But this only caught the attention of other zombies.

Both women knew they had to regroup.

"We have to run, Rain," Alice said as she reloaded her shotgun. "All we'll end up doing is attract more attention."

"No shit!"

* * *

Due to their advantage of being alive, the women outran the undead and hid out in an abandoned bar.

"Christ!" Rain cursed as she struggled to catch her breath. "Those things are everywhere. It's going to take a miracle for us to get out of this."

"Yeah, I know," Alice said a little despondent as she walked over and sat down at a table.

Rain, noticing that Alice seemed a little off, went to the same table Alice sat at. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's just that, when those all zombies started to come from everywhere?" Alice placed her face in her palms. "I thought that was it. I thought that we were dead and that would be it. If not that, then it certainly makes it harder for us to get out of this Hell. I mean shit! The whole city could be infected."

Rain gathered Alice in a hug in attempt to calm the blonde, not blaming her for reacting this way. She was also scared, but they had to be strong.

"It's going to be okay, Alice," said Rain as she tried her best to calm the other woman. "We're gonna make it out of here, you and me. Think positive and all that shit."

Alice calmed down as she left Rain's arms and looked into her brown eyes. "Thanks, Rain."

Rain only smiled in return.

At that moment, a group of zombies broke down the door. The two women shot and killed a couple of zombies before making a run for it.

Alice grabbed Rain's arm and started to make their escape, but pain coursed through Alice as something bit her arm. She pulled away and turned around, seeing something that made her body go numb.

Rain became a zombie, apparent from the icy blue eyes that she now had.

Suddenly, the younger woman opened her mouth and tackled Alice, who could only scream as Rain tore at her neck.

* * *

At that moment, Alice bolted upright as sweat clung to her naked body and her breathing became erratic. She calmed down as the person sharing the bed woke up and sat upright next to Alice.

"What's wrong, baby?" the figure asked the frightened blond female. "Was it the nightmare again?"

Alice only nodded as the figure gathered her in an embrace, who turned and looked into a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

"It's over," Rain said. "It's never going to haunt us again."

Alice felt better after hearing those words as Rain gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before releasing her.

"There, you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alice said as her fear quelled. "Thanks Rain. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.

"Probably go all cat lady or something like that. But let's make sure that never happens, okay?"

"Okay," Alice responded.

Rain turned to look at the clock on their nightstand. "Shit, its only 3:00."

Alice yawned as she wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"We should go back to sleep," Rain added as a seductive grin slowly appeared. "Unless you want to do something else instead."

Alice saw the invitation that Rain was giving and chuckled. As tempting as it was, she was really tired. "Maybe tomorrow night, darling. I'm really tired."

"Alright," Rain replied falling back on the queen-size bed that she and Alice shared. "And don't call me darling. You know I don't like that."

"Yes, you do." Alice smiled as she soon followed suit by laying her head on the brunette's naked chest.

Rain said as she closed her eyes, "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Rain." Alice started to close her eyes too, but stopped as she forgot something. "I love you."

Rain opened her eyes and looked down at Alice with a sincere smile, "I love you too."

After Rain gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, Alice stayed awake for a couple more minutes, just listening to the combination of Rain's heartbeat and breathing.

Finally, she fell asleep also, hoping that the nightmare has truly ended.

**THE END**

That's right. It was a Rain/Alice pairing. If you are reading this and you still didn't know that, then you have to be brain dead. I'm just kidding. But anyway, I just thought that this was a sweet fic. Ever since I first saw the movie, I always believed there was something between Rain and Alice. But since Rain died in the movie, we never got the chance to know. But I think Alice and Rain do make a cute couple, and I know others out there agree too. And if you think I made either woman a little OOC, then I apologize. I was just trying to find the best way for them to get closer to each other.

Please send me your reviews if you like the story or even if you hate the story. As well, include in your reviews if you want me to write another fic that explains what happens between the Raccoon City incident and the bedroom of Alice and Rain if you like. I kind of have the feeling people would be interested on how Rain and Alice get together. You decide.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
